My little Invasion, friendship was deception
by Sonicfan9000
Summary: What you see in My little pony friendship is magic, is a lie, they are now in the Ed's dimension and they are not happy at all, they are there to conquer it and enslave man kind, now its up to Melon head and the Eds as Avengers themed heroes to save the world. I am not a brony To the fans of mlp and bronys no matter what the coments say do not read this rated T for deaths
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**the invasion begins**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the cul-de-sac, the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing, the sun was shining, and the eds were scamming, they were trying their old ed flakes cereal scam again, but without the curse free sign it said trans fat free, Ed was dressed up like one of the box's and was dancing like an idiot, Edd was waving a sign that said 25 cents, and Eddy as usual was selling.

"Get your Ed flakes cereal here, only 25 cents!"shouted Eddy as he rubbed his finger and thumb together

Sarah and Kevin just walked up to the stand and filed complaints.

"Ed stop taking our chunky puffs, mom said so!"shouted Sarah

"And you dorks stop trying to take our money, the last time you tried this you gotten ran over by a stamped of hippos."said Kevin

"Thats was when I was cursed, but for 25 cents you can have your own box of chunky- I mean Ed flakes cereal, so what do you say?"said Eddy as he held out a box

Kevin looked like he was going to buy a box but he shoved the box right into Eddy's face making him land flat on his face.

"Prices are hitting low rock bottom!"said Ed as he did his ridiculous dance

"Put a sock in it."said Eddy in a very dizzy tone

"Listen dork, your never going to get our money, so stop doing your stupid scams and get a job if you want jawbreakers."said Kevin

As Kevin turned away a piece of paper flew right out of his pocket and landed on Eddy's face, his eyes straightened out like he was looking at his magazines.

"Hey Kevin, you dropped something."said Eddy holding out the picture

Kevin turned around and saw he was holding up a picture of Fluttershy with her puppy dog eyes and Kevin quickly reacted.

"NOT COOL MAN!"yelled Kevin as he ran up back to the stand

"Hey everybody, look what I found in Kevin's pocket!"Eddy shouted as loud as he ever did before

Everyone peeked there heads out of their doors and saw what Kevin was hiding all his life.

"What is it, me and plank want to see!"shouted Johnny

"Rolf would like too see one of Kevin's secrets, yes."said Rolf

"Dude what is it?"asked Nazz

"Nothing, nothing to see here, so just head back home."Kevin said with nervousness

"Laides and Gentlemen, the big revile, Kevin... is... a... BRONY!"shouted Eddy while stretching his arm out to show Johnny the picture

"Kevin your a brony?"said Johnny

"NO, I swear I'm not."said Kevin

"Oh really, then check who it says to return it too."

On the back of the picture it said 'If lost return to Kevins porch(no reason).'

"Kevins a fan of mlp, Rolf is very amused."snickered Rolf

"DUDE GIVE IT BACK!"shouted Kevin

"Catch Ed boy, haha."said Rolf

As soon as Ed caught it and Kevin towards him.

"Hot potato."said Ed

He tossed it to someone else and Kevin ran towards who ever held it, and who ever held it they thrown it to the next, they kept laughing and tossing it around until Edd caught it from mid-air when it was being tossed like a disk.

"Everyone, you know its rude to make fun of someone of what they like."said Edd

"Kill joy."said Eddy

"My apologies Kevin heres your picture of Fluttershy back."said Edd

"Thanks dorko."said Kevin as he shoved it back into his pocket

Everyone kept laughing at Kevins secret.

"I'm ruined."said Kevin as he was about to run back home

But after he made two steps a giant portal appeared right in front of them and nearly blinded them, then they saw a sihouette of a strange figure like a small horse with a horn on its head came out of it and other ones like it came out, then another horse figure came out but it had wings and no horn, then normal ones came out of the portal and the last one was a huge winged unicorn came out right behind them all, and when the portal died down it revield it was everypony from the show my little pony.

"What the?"Said Eddy

"Its all the ponys from the show."said Jimmy

Jimmy ran up to Fluttershy and gave her a huge hug, but after couple seconds she pulled him off and gave him a huge punch to the face, and when Jimmy hit the ground he started crying.

"Go ahead cry."said Fluttershy with much cruelty in her voice.

"How could you be so crule."said Edd

"It's how we are."said Twilight

"Thats not how you are on the show, your suppose to be nice and friendly."

"Everything you saw on the show was lies, we're cruler than the crulest comunist."said Rainbow dash

"Even everything on that show is a lie."said Jimy

"How are you so crule and rude?"asked Kevin.

"Let me tell you a story of how we gotten tired of our old home, we were tired of everything, we were tired of endlesss loops of everything we did, we had to leave, so we came too your world to conquer it and make all of man kind our slaves for making us play in that horrible show."said Celestia

"How did you ever get here?"asked Rolf

"Easy, all we had to do is wait for everyone in a community to be a fan of the show or a brony."said Twilight

"So it seems I'm not the only brony around here."said Kevin staring at Eddy

"Ya Rolf, it seems that he's not the only brony hear."said Eddy

"I'm not talking to him, I'm talking to you."

"Im not a brony."said Eddy

"Enough surrender and obey us or be eliminated."said Celestia

"Wait before we obey you, can you do one more puppydog face."requested Jimmy

"Uh, I guess if we want them to be our slaves I guess we should need them happy."said Fluttershy.

They all knelt down and made their eyes as big and wide as they can and Everyone awwed.

"Aw cootchy cootchy coo."said Ed as he scratched Twilights chin

She gotten tired of it and blasted his head off, when her magical blast died down Ed's head was missing and a giant hole was lefted in his costume, Ed's head popped back up and it had a very fearful face on.

"RUN AWAY!"shouted Ed

They all ran around in circles but Johnny ran to his back yard undetected, everyone tried to run back to there homes but the unicorns blasted the doorknobs causing them to melt.

"Everyone, to my secret storm shelter!"shouted Edd

They ran to Edds side yard but Rainbowdash blocked their way.

"End of the road."she said

Then all of a sudden Captain Melonhead landed right on her head.

"Never fear, Captain Mellonhead and Spilter the wonderwood are hear!"he shouted

"Pegasus, follow me we shall find a suitable place to build our castle, unicorns and ponies, eliminate the masked one."said Celestia as she and the other peguses flown off

"Everyone get to the shelter, I'll take care of them."said Mellonhead

He ran towards the army and started slashing away at them the rest of them ran to Edd's backyard, when they got there Double d pulled on two daisies that were next to eachonther and two doors like a stormshelter opened up and they all scrammbled in, in the basment it was pitch black down there but double turned the lights and saw it was like a storm shelter combined with a bomb shelter.

"We should be safe down here for now."said Double d

"Double d, when will they find us?"asked Sarah

"By my calculations they should find us in the next twenty four hours, but if they don't come looking for us we should survive on my food for about ten years."

"We have to help Mellon head."said Ed as he tried to open the doors

"Ed no they'll kill us if we go back out there, besides we'll always remember him in our hearts."said Kevin

"He sacraficed his life for ours, we have to help him."

"There's no way we can help Johnny the wood boy, even Rolf fears the horses."said Rolf

Edd stood there with his hand behind his neck in nearvousness.

"Whats the matter Double d, is there anything we could do to help him?"asked Eddy

"Well, actually theres something we can do to help everyone, Eddy and Ed, follow me."said Edd

They walked into a metal doored bathroom, inside the bathroom Edd flushed the toilet three times and the wall switched and they started to go down a convetor belt.

"Gentlemen, I always knew this day would come but not like this day, but I have been prepared for this moment."

"What do you have, weapons?"asked Eddy with excitment

"Even better."said Double d

He flipped a switch and doors slid up from the bottom to top and also revieling sihouettes of strange suits and Eddy and Ed widened their eyes in amazment.

"What are we looking at?"asked Ed stupidly

Meanwhile with Mellonhead he was out numbered and was in the center of a croud of ponies and unicorns and they were all slowly walking towards him.

"Well Splinter I guess this is the end of Mellonhead and Wonderwood, and we're not coming back as bad guys."

They were all about to attack and Mellonhead raised his hands up in surrender, just when all seamed lost a strange purple suited kid with a wig like George Washington with a shield with a design of a quarter jumped in the middle of the croud, gently pushed Mellonhead down, attached a cord to his shield and swung it around knoking out the first layer of ponies, then a kid dressed up like Thor but had a capital A on his chest also wielding a hammer landed in the middle summoned a lightning strike shocking the second layer, and blast from the sky tooken out part of the second wave and a metal suited kid like Iron man but the suits design looked like Ed and a glowing core in the middle of his chest, he landed in the middle of the crowd and his hands were replaced with miniguns and fired all around him killing the final layer of ponies.

"Wow, thanks, that was cool, who are you?"asked Mellon head

They all looked at him reviling that they were Ed edd and eddy.

"What, what are you doing here, and how did you do that?"

"Well actually I built a exosuit under these costumes to increase our athletic performance, but for security reasons just call me Straight A's."said Edd which was the kid dressed up like Thor

"You can call me Captain quarter the defender of the planet and banks everywhere."said Eddy which was the one that was the one armed with the shield

"And I'm the Iron Idiot."said Ed as he lifted his helmet off

"Why are you all helping me, don't you remember the time when I attacked you when everyone met your brother?"he asked

"Yes but you know the old saying forgive and forget."said Straight A's

"Besides that's not the point, they think they can take our world but we think otherwise, we're here to end their wrath and save this planet at all cost."said Captain quarter

"And I'm the brute force."said the Iron idiot

"So if you don't mind we,re off."

They were about to run off but Mellon head stopped them.

"Wait let me join your resistance, I can be some help, I kind of like Straight A's."asked Mellon head

"Fine but I'm only letting you join because the clock is ticking."said Captain Quarter

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" shouted Mellon head A's he galloped off on splinter

"Do you think we should stop him or should we pick him up."

"Nah let's let him have a head start, I'll get the fan."said Captain Quarter

Later ahead of the Mellon head was way ahead of them, but they managed to catch up and when they got to him he was lifted into a barrel on top of a upside down fan and he looked at the vehicle and saw it was the same one from "Run Ed run".

"Wow neat and wheres splinter?"he asked

"Here, I upgraded him to fire blast of energy, he can be used like a shield and can used like a grappling hook, and heres a new utility belt."said Straight A's he gave him back

"Cool."said Mellon head

He jammed Splinter into the middle of the barrel and the all stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"asked Captain Quarter

"Splinter has a radar like sense and can sense any enemy a mile away."said Mellon head

"We're doomed."

"Yup."responded Iron Idiot**(with his helmet on) **

"Whats that, incoming Pegasus's."said Captain Mellon head as he pointed ahead of them

They saw a bunch of Pegasus's in an attack formation and they were all heading towards them.

"I like that sidekick."said Captain quarter

They were about to attack but Mellon head reached into his belt and pulled out an acorn and pulled the top off and when he flung it, it exploded in mid-air and they all swarmed all over the place, Iron idiot pulled out his machine gun hands and fired all over the place, they kept swarming all over them and trying to attack, ones that came even close to their vehicle was knocked out by Straight a's hammer, one of them was heading straight at Iron Idiot, he tried to shoot it out of the air but it struck him successfully and it was revieled to be Fluttershy and she had steel kleets on.

"Some say I may be the cutest, but I'm also the deadliest, some call me FlutterDie."she threatened

She tried to stomp on Iron Idiot's face but he held both hoves, both of his hands were full but his chest core was getting brighter and it fired a beam right at her launching her high into the air, he got up and pulled open his jacket and showing tons of small missiles, he fired them at her and she went up in flames, they finished off the brigade but Splinter was picking up another threat.

"Incoming Derpy!"shouted Mellon head

"Mellon head its pronounced debri not derpy."corrected Straight A's

"No not debri, Derpy!"

They all saw Derpy spireling out of control and heading straight for them, they all panicked about what she could do to them but instead, she crash landed right behind them in a huge explosion.

"Well theres another thing that wasn't a lie from the show."said Iron Idiot

They were doing good on their nonstop quest to end the wrath of the ponies, they didn't get attacked by anyone yet, but they didn't know where to find to attack.

"Come on, we can't keep drivining forever we have to hit them where it hurts."complained Captain Quarter

"Don't worry Captain Quarter, we might find that place, but we have to regroup, maybe at the school."suggested Straight A's

"Well there's one use for that cemetary."

They pulled up in front of the school and they rushed out of the vehicle and ran up to the doors but they were locked, they tried to force the doors open but they had no luck.

"Come on, your always unlocked on school days why not the summer."said Captain Quarter while trying to pry the door knob off with his shield

"Come on Iron Idiot you can break through."said Captian Mellon Head as he used him as a battering ram

"Gentlemen allow me."said Straigh A's

He held up his hammer like a god and knelt on his knee.

"Thy school doors we wish for you to grant access for us."

The crack between the doors started glowing and they heard a click that ment it was unlocked.

"Show off."said Captain quarter

Even though Straight A's unlocked the door, it was stuck.

"Oh, please don't be jammed."he struggled

He kept trying to open the door and Captain Quarter stood there impatiently, few seconds later he heard whistling growing louder and louder, he looked at where it was coming from and saw Rainbow dash flying at top speed towards them.

"Incoming!"he shouted as he jumped infront of them with his shield out

She rammed right into them and they flew right through the door, they soon crashed into the cafeteria, most of them were hurt badly but Straight A's was still standing and also Rainbow Dash.

"You think your so cool with that hammer I'm 20% cooler."she said

"You think coolness can lead you to victory but coolness has nothing to do with battle, I shall smite you foul beast."

"We'll see about that."

They flown towards eachother and as soon as they colided, lightning struck right where they crashed and they flown up into the sky, every crash of Straight A's hammer resulted in a huge crash of lightning, he quickly charged up a blast of lightning and fired it at her causing her to fly back a mile away, she tried to strike back but Straight A's swung his hammer down hitting her causing her to crash to the ground, she tried to strike him again but he hit her again and made her fly off in different directions, after a couple of tries she used the impact of Edd's hammer to fly straight around the world and run into Edd causing him to lose his hammer and fall to the ground, she hovered down to him to give him some of the last words he might hear.

"I hope you enjoyed your last fight."she said with great cruelty

"Last, heh, this is just my first."he said while faking his weakness

He summoned his hammer to him and swung it at her head and what was left was just a her headless body and her head falling right into Edd's hand.

"And I hope you enjoyed your last flight."He said to the lifeless head

* * *

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Meanwhile before Straight A's was finished with Rainbow dash the rest of the crew was in the nurses office patching themselves up.

"Man, when a cartoon character rams into the camera and you're wearing 3D glasses it doesn't hurt at all, but when it's in real life, it hurts like heck."said Captain quarter

"You said it."responded Captain Melon head

"Yup."said Iron idiot

He lifted his helmet of and reviled that his head was missing, he leaned forward and liquid that had the same color of his skin poured out and it landed in one spot and as the liquid piled up it formed Ed wearing his underwear, when the iron suit was empty it collapsed and the pieces separated as it hit the floor, he picked up the pieces in his arms and set it on a table and got up on with it to, and was putting on his suit from boots to helmet.

"I hope Straight A's is ok."said Captain quarter

After he spoke his sentence, Straight A's kicked the doors open and they all jumped in fear.

"Gentlemen, I have eliminated a threat."he said as he lifted Rainbow dashes decapitated head

"Good job, now how about we find out where they built their all mighty castle."

"I will be on that, how about we work on that in the library shall we."

Couple hours later Straight A's was working on a very complicated equation that no one could understand, later Captain quarter came in with armloads of food.

"Hey guys, here's something that the cafeteria never had, an all you can eat buffet."

Captain Mellon head and Iron Idiot ran up to the table and started eating away, Mellon head just ate the healthy things and Iron idiot grabbed a trash can that was full of gravy, bent back and poured it all over his helmet.

"You can eat what every you want, I'm having the good stuff."said Captain Quarter as he picked up a burger

Before he could chow down, Straight A's blasted it out of his hands.

"Even though that's a good source of protein it's still unhealthy, eat the good stuff that's good for your system."he said

"Fine, no good disgusting celery."Captain Quarter responded as he took some celery

A few seconds later Straight A's bursted with excitement.

"I found out, I found out where we should go."said Straight A's

"WHERE, WHERE!"said Mellon Head

"WHAT, WHAT!"said Captain quarter

"HOW, HOW."said Iron Idiot stupidly

"I found out where they built their castle, Captain Quarter I suggest you cover up your ears."

He did what he told him to do and covered up his ears.

"Gentlemen, they built their castle at the Jawbreaker factory."

"WHAT!"said Captain Quarter loudly and angrily

"First they think they can take the world and now they take the Jawbreaker factory, that's way too far, they're gonna pay, they're gonna pay deeply."

"Well, we are going to that, but I calculated that it's going to be difficult, if we take our current vehicle and when we will never make it there in time."

"So what, you suggest we fly, even if you carried us, we would only slow you down."

"Yes, but remember the time when you wanted to get out of school"reminded Straight A's

"Ya, so wha..."

He paused for a moment and remembered

"Oh, that."

"Now I need you all to get some supplies for it, Iron idiot and Captain Quarter you get the parts and get them to the roof, Captain Mellon head you get ammunition from the cafeteria for the guns."

"I will be in and out."said Captain Mellon head

They all ran/flown off to get what they needed, when Captain Mellon head got to the lunchroom he started gathering silverware and kitchen utensils in where he stored the silverware in his arms he was about to leave but he slipped on a rolling-pin and scattered them all over the place, he picked up a spoon and saw a strange reflection behind him, it was Twilight Sparkle she was about to blast him but Mellon head activated Splinters shield setting, spun around and reflected the blast, he switched Splinter to blaster mode and thrown a couple of blast her was but they were also reflected.

"What the heck are you doing here?"Yelled Captain Mellon head

"I'm here to end you and your friends so we don't have a resistance to stop us."she responded

"Well, I doubt they're gonna get any report from you, because you're getting out of here, without your body."

"I highly doubt that."

She attempted to blast him again but he jumped out-of-the-way and blasted a piece of the ceiling and tried to crush her but she teleported out-of-the-way and tried again but like a ninja he caught the blast with Splinters energy shielding and swung him around skillfully and flung it at her and knocked her down to the ground, she unleashed more and Mellon head reflected them back at her, she summoned a lasso of magic and grabbed Mellon head by the legs and swung him around the room knocking him into things, Mellon head got an idea and used Splinters grappling hook feature and grabbed a lunch table and swung it towards her making her lose focus and getting Mellon head loose of her lasso, Johnny thought she was down and out but she blasted the table at him and causing it to break into millions of pieces, Johnny saw a meat cleaver right beside him so he grabbed it and flung it at her but she leaned her head and it got stuck in the wall.

"You missed, any last words?"she asked

"Yes, sorry."

"Sorry?"she asked in confusion

"Sorry for Splinter."

He tossed him at the cleaver and it came right back at them and it got stuck in the back of Twilight's head, she started to feel dizzy and saw blood trickling down her face, she could barely stand up, she landed down on the floor and Splinter knew she was dead, and he won the fight.

"Hope you enjoyed casting your last spell, now I have another way of bringing up the ammunition."said Mellon head as he lifted up a steak knife

Meanwhile up on the roof they were finished with the plane, it was more of a jet then a plane, but it was missing one thing, the ammunition.

"Have any of you seen Melon head?"asked Straight A's

"Nope."responded Captain Quarter

"Haven't seen him."said Iron Idiot while trying to see where he was going with his helmet on backwards

Captain Quarter slapped him and made his Helmet go spinning, Iron Idiot stopped it just in time to correct it.

"Right here."said Captain Melon head as he tried to lift up a strange sack through the roof

He managed to get it through at reviled that it was Twilights body but it was decapitated and stretched out, he dumped the contains of the "bag" and piled up all the knifes, forks and spoons out.

"Cafeteria all cleared Straight A's."

"Alright, Iron Idiot would you care to load the ship?"asked Straight A;s politely

"You got it."said Iron Idiot

Iron Idiot gathered all the silverware he could see and hovered above the jet and lifted a hatch open and shoved all the silverware in there, and in the process he shoved him self in there too.

"Shot gun."said Captain Quarter as he hoped in the front

He immediately started pressing buttons and then he fired Iron Idiot in the shape of a bullet straight out of the cannon and got stuck in the edge of the schools roof.

"Howdy neighbor."said Ed stupidly

"Alright, onward to VICTORY!"yelled Captain Mellon head as he jumped in

He started up the engine and it took off in a second, Iron Idiot and Straight A's soon caught up to them.

"How fast is this suppose to go?"asked Captain Quarter as he squished back in his seat

"Even faster than Rainbow Dash's inferior "rainboom"."

"We finally broke the record buddy."said Captain Mellon head

They soon had another threat incoming.

"Incoming peguses."said Captain Quarter

"We can handle it."said Straight A's

"Say's you, you're the one who equipped this thing with weapons."

He pressed the same button that fired Iron Idiot out and started shooting, Iron Idiot and Straight A's started killing whoever came close to the jet, they came from everywhere, even some came out of thin air, he later soon saw what was left of the Jawbreaker factory it was soon a heavily guarded castle, there seemed to be no way of getting in.

"I'm sorry fellows, but there seems to be no way of getting in."said Straight A's as he tried to fend off one

"No way hozay, this train of destruction isn't stopping here."said Captain quarter as he pressed a red button

The jet soon crashed into the castle and launching Captain Quarter and Melon head out of there seats.

"Finally something good comes out of Eddy's mind."said Straight A's as he flown in

"Did we win?"said Captain Quarter dizzily

"I'm assuming we almost there, this door might be the way into Celestia's domain."

Straight A's lifted his hammer high into the air and was about to strike the door but then a dark deep voice stopped him.

"HALT, YOU DARE OPEN THIS DOOR AND FACE THE GREATEST AND THE MOST POWERFUL OF ALL!"said the dark voice

"Uh, ya, that's why we're here."said Captain Quarter

Straight A's lifted his hammer again and smashed the door down, when they got through it was reviled that it was only Rarity and Spike guarding another door and then everyone laughed their guts out

"You, you're the "the greatest and most powerful of all."said Captain Quarter in his intimidating voice

"And your girlfriend here suppose to help you?"said Iron Idiot

"She's not my girlfriend."said Spike

"Oh, even the tiny baby dragon is denying his love, then who is she?"said Captain Quarter in his baby voice

"She's my wife, we're married."

They immediately stopped laughing and stared at them.

"That's not the point, your trespassing and trespassers must be eliminated."

"What are you going to do about it your just a baby dragon."

Spike chuckled evilly a bit.

"But all baby dragons have a full-grown transformation."

He then started to grown and his claws gotten sharper and his spines on his back, he started to grow sharper teeth and flames came out of his mouth and nose, he then looked like a chines dragon.

"How do you like me now?"said Spike in a deep voice

"You look awfully big."said Straight A's nervously

"Not to worry guys, I got this."said Iron Idiot as he gotten in between them

He then pulled out a large futuristic missile launcher that had a crank on the left side, he then started to crank it and it made one of those jack in the box tunes.

"I suggest you get back guys."

They all hid in the other room and as the tune got nearer to the end they gotten more nervous.

"Prepare to be terminated, scaly scum!"he said as the tune gotten to the end

A large rocket came out of the end and went flying at Spike and as soon as it hit him, it just bounced off him and landed on the floor.

"Let me guess you ordered that on the back of a comic book."

"Yes."said Iron Idiot sadly

"Then there's only one more thing to try, Iron idiot suit voice control code toast."

Iron Idiot's suit straitened out and froze.

"Initiate shuffling."

His suit began shuffling its feet.

"Convert static power to spare supply."

An icon appeared in Iron Idiots suit that said 0%.

"What's happening Straight A's?"asked Iron Idiot nervously

"Remember the time I showed you the wonders of static electricity, I'm going to fuel you up with static and turn you into a missile to fire at them."

"Like he ever will."said Rarity

Spike was reaching for Iron Idiot but Straight A's launched his hammer at it to keep him from doing so, he was about to punch him but Captain Quarter attached a cord to his shield and wrapped it around his wrist, jumped on his back and pulled on it to make him punch himself.

"Why you hitting yourself, why you hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself"said Captain Quarter as he pulled on the cord

Rarity was about to stab Captain Quarter with her horn but he jumped high into the air, Spike broke loose of the cord and thrown the shield aside.

"What are you going to do now without your shield?"said Spike

Captain Quarter put his two fingers to his head and green dollar signs came out of his head and hit Spike.

"Ray of riches, gets them every time."said Captain Quarter as he retrieved his shield

"Whats the progress bar say?"asked Straight A's

"50% Straight A's"

Captain Mellon head sprung into action, he pulled out another one of his acorns and pulled the top off and thrown it to the ground and created a cloud of smoke, he jumped out of the smoke and struck Spike on the head, when he landed on the ground he used Splinter's grappling hook feature to wrap his legs together and made him fall to the ground, Spike spewed his fire at Mellon head but he used Splinter's shield feature to keep him and Splinter cool, while his mouth was open Straight A's used his hammer to fire lightning into his mouth and shocked him.

"How's the progress."

"75%, only 25% to go."

Straight A's then flown into the air and upper cut Spike with his hammer and knocked him back down again, Spike tried breathing fire at him but Straight A's spun his hammer around rapidly creating a fire tornado and redirected the flames back into him, Spike coughed up smoke as the fire went back inside.

"Now?"asked Straight A's

Iron Idiot's monobrow turned into a spark of lightning and he stopped shuffling, he lifted his fist up into the air and leaned toward Spike and Rarity, he started to rumble and vibrate, he then launched himself towards them and made a huge explosion of static and knocked Spike and Rarity out of the castle, they both laid down on the ground weak, they could still breathe but they couldn't move.

"I guess this is it."said Spike

"I think there's still time to fulfill our death wish."said Rarity weakly

"Yes."

They tried reaching for each others hand but they were too far apart, Iron Idiot came out of the ruble and was about to regroup with his friends but he saw them trying to grab each others hand, he felt sad for them so he decided to help, he stuck his head in the ground and pushed Rarity towards Spike until they could hold hands.

"Why did you help us?"asked Rarity

"I don't know."said Iron Idiot

"But thank you Iron Idiot, thank you for helping us fulfill our death wish."

"You're welcome."

He was about to fly off but Spike stopped him.

"Stop let, us repay you."

"Ok."

"You know our cutie marks, they're not what you think, they are our source of power, they let us fly, use magic and fight, if you can eliminate that, then you can have an advantage."

They inhaled their last breath and soon they were lifeless, Iron Idiot them flown back to where his friends were.

"What to ya?"

"Guys, guys, I know what we must do."

"Well then spit it out, we don't have all day."

"We must hit the cutie mark, if they don't have those, they don't have nothing."

"No wonder they have them."

They soon broke down the other door and saw a large stair way then lead up to the top of the castle and they also saw a large stone pillar with spiral stairs that lead up to the top and lightning was striking the top.

"That must be it."said Straight A's

They started dashing towards it, Captain Quarter was about to jump out into the open but he was kicked out-of-the-way by a pink hoof, then Pinkie Pie jumped into the scene and did a couple of karate moves to intimidate them.

"Behold the ultimate party animal and ultimate fighting animal."she said

She was about to kick Captain Mellon head in the face but her hoof was knocked out-of-the-way by Captain Quarters shield.

"Everybody, go on without me, I'll handle the pink idiot."

They soon ran up the spiral stair case and the two stared at each other like it was a showdown, she was about to roundhouse kick Captain Quarter but he jumped out-of-the-way and thrown his shield at her, but she redirected it at another pillar, he thrown a punch at her but she caught it and thrown him off the edge, he was about to fall off the edge but he caught onto the edge, he looked down and saw a moat that wasn't filled with water and crocodiles but was filled with spikes, she walked up to the edge and stomped on Eddy's hand and made him lose his grip.

"Any last words before you plummet to your doom."said Pinkie pie with great cruelty

"Of course."he said

He pulled out what looked like a gun trigger.

"KILLSHOT!"he shouted

He pulled the trigger and the shield pulled out a gun from the handle and fired straight at her, blood came straight out of her and she lost her balance and plummeted towards the spikes, as soon as she hit it her blood went everywhere, and one of her eyes was gouged out.

"That's what you get for messing with the best."said Captain Quarter as he got back up

* * *

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cul-de-sac, the ponies were searching for the rest of the survivors.

"Anything yet?"asked Zecora.

"Nothing yet mam, but I do believe that we're getting closer to the..."

He stopped at a gunshot and when she turned to check there was a bullet hole going straight through his eyes

"Sorry, he's going on a permanent break, ask one of us if you need info."said Kevin as he walked out of a shadow

He was carrying a pump action shotgun, Sarah came out of the shadow too and she was carrying a can of hair spray and a lighter, Nazz came out and she was carrying Edd's newspaper launcher like a missile launcher, Jimmy came out and he was carrying a AK 47 machine gun, Rolf came out and he was carrying allot of weapons, he was carrying a fish in his right hand, a mace in the other, and had duel axes on his back.

"Missed us?"said Kevin as he cocked his gun

"Everyone regroup at my location, I have found the survivors!"she yelled into a radio

Then in a instant, an army of ponies, peguses, and unicorns were everywhere and they were all staring at them.

"You better give up."she commanded

"Never, Rolf and his friends shall stay strong and fight like the mold on the bottom of papa's foot."exclaimed Rolf

"Why should you fight, your all bronies and fans, you wouldn't kill us even in your thoughts."

"Your right, we are bronies and fans, but that doesn't mean we can't, we all have a choice in this world and we're not letting your appearance stop us."

They all started shooting at them and they started to attack, they swarmed all over them but they still fought on, Sarah used her hair spray as a flamethrower, and Rolf whacked and bashed whoever came close to them, meanwhile with the Ed's and Johnny they were at the top of the tower and they were using Iron Idiot as a battering ram, inside Ed's suit he was picking up strange activity and he zoomed in on the cul-de-sac.

"Hey guys, look at this."said Iron Idiot

He took off his face plate and handed it to Straight A's, he could see the cul-de-sac and saw that the rest of the children was fighting.

"My lord."said Straight A's with amazement

"Let me see."said Captain Quarter

He took the face plate from his hand and stuck his face into it, he could see everyone fighting, he also saw Rolf was on his house and he was swinging his dual Axe's, he grabbed Spitfire that was heading right for him by the neck.

"Spitfire shall taste Rolf's wrath!"he said as he struck him in the head

"Wow, look at this Mellon head."said Captain Quarter as he handed him the face mask.

He looked into the face mask, he could also see them fighting, he could see Nazz firing around with the newspaper launcher, she fired at Trixie's horn as she was about to fire and he blast backfired.

"That's a nice shot."said Mellon head

"You see, even just a small resistance such as this can make a big army."said Straight A's

They soon broke through the door and saw Celestia facing a glowing orb that was showing they're progress on the invasion.

"NO, they're suppose to fight with us not against us,how is this even possible!"she shouted

"Because they have a choice."said Captain Quarter

She turned as saw them in heroic poses facing her.

"Oh, it's you, are you here to give in?"she asked

"You wish, we're here to end your rain of terror."

"But that's going take a while, because as you can see, I am the most powerful of them all, nothing can match my power, not even you Iron Idiot."

She blasted at Iron Idiots head and saw that it was missing, they waited for a minute but Ed's head never popped out.

"Where is Ed's head?"she demanded

"It's still attached to his body the real question is, where is the body?"said Captain Mellon head

They could here a the honking tune that the old van at the junk yard makes and saw Ed in his underwear and he was riding the jet like a rodeo bull.

"Ready or not here I am!"he shouted

He crashed into Celestia and as they were falling Ed jumped off the jet and his armor flown to him and assembling as it went onto him, he turned and saw Captain Quarter and Mellon head hanging onto Straight A's legs.

"Come on Iron Idiot, I have a plan."he said

They started flying towards the school, meanwhile at the cul-de-sac, they were all finished with the army and soon they saw the jet heading straight for the center of it, they all ran and hid behind a car to shield them from the blast, when it was over with they saw the rubble of the jet and saw one of Celestia's wing under it.

"They did it."said Kevin

"They won."said Rolf

They saw the wing twitched a bit and then Celestia rise from the rubble and looked around she saw them.

"The hybrid still stands, fire at will."shouted Rolf

They all started firing at her but it had no effect, Rolf ran up to her with his Axes and tried to strike her but she blasted them causing them to fly back.

"Please, you couldn't do any damage even if you tried, I have the upper hand, for instance I can change your forms."

They were reawakening and they saw that they were all transformed into ponies.

"You son of a..., I'll kill you!"yelled Kevin

Kevin ran up to her and tried to attack but it was no use, she sent magical blast to all of them causing them to run in circles.

"There's nothing you can do even in the form of my army, I shall rule all of earth!"

Meanwhile the Ed's and Johnny were in their land vehicle and they were moving faster than ever, they were nearly hovering, Ed was imputing his energy into the fan making it spin faster, sense Edd's hammer gave him the ability to fly so it was hooked to the fan and making it move faster, Edd was in the same position that made the vehicle and his hat was stretched out farther then before, Johnny was in the crows nest holding a sash of acorns with strings attached to the top of each of them.

"Should I pull them now?"he asked

"Not yet!"yelled everyone as they hung on for dear life

They could see the cul-de-sac up ahead and they saw Celestia tormenting the rest of the children.

"Alright, prepare to bail!"shouted Straight A's

They were nearing the cul-de-sac.

"Almost there."

They were zeroed in on Celestia.

"NOW!"he shouted

They all jumped off the vehicle and Straight A's released his hat and Mellon head uncapped the acorns and when the vehicle crashed into her the acorns exploded on impact, and flames went everywhere, she could barely see anything, she then was struck by what felt like a hammer, then she was hit by what felt like a shield, then after another hit she had splinters in that area, she was then hit by a very powerful blast, she then could see Straight A's and he had a head of golden blond hair, he ran towards her and smacked her right up into the air and back down again and each hit he gave her also gave her a few thousand volts, she then dogged one of his swings and was prepared to blast him but Iron Idiot flown in and struck her stomach, he went straight up into the air with her and he started to rapidly punch her and each time he punched the second one was faster and it went faster and faster, when he got to maximum altitude, he slammed down on her and made her crash into the ground, she then saw Captain Quarter and Melon Head standing before them.

"Mellon head my good man, why don't you take the first shot."said Captain Quarter politely

"It will be my pleasure, Captain Quarter."Mellon head responded

He then charged at her, he struck everywhere, she tried to stab him with her horn but he leaned back like if he was limboing, he limboed under her and blasted her in the stomach, Captain Quarter used his cord and sheild technique and wrapped the cord around her neck and pulled himself towards her, he hopped onto her back and rode her like a rodeo horse.

"Wo ho, giddy up loser."He shouted

She bucked him off but he landed safely and he thrown her against a tree.

"Now Straight A's!"shouted Iron Idiot

Straight A's came out of the sky and he struck the bottom of his hammer into his back and lightning struck his hammer and went into Iron Idiot's armor.

"400% power."said a voice inside the helmet

He then released his power as repulser blast and went straight at Celestia's cutie mark and what was left was a deep crater on her skin.

"Yes."cheered on Straight A's

"Right on!"said Captain Quarter

They all cheered but Celestia just laughed weekly.

"What's going on?"asked Mellon head nervously

"Don't you know, you may have destroyed my cutie mark, but that's not where I get my magic."

"Then where do you get your's?"

"Don't you see, I AM MAGIC."she laughed maniacally

She started to fly into the air and she got brighter as she got higher, she then summoned the children and adults of Peach Creek and their eye's were all forced open.

"NOW, YOU SHALL ALL WITNESS THE DEMISE OF THE PEOPLE THAT ATTEMPTED TO DEFEAT ME!"she yelled

She then summoned a orb of pure magic and then she sent a large beam straight at them, they all braced themselves but it suddenly stopped, they turned and saw Iron Idiot releasing all of his energy out of both of his repulsers and unibeam.

"I can use some help here."said Iron Idiot

Then Straight A's used his hammer to fire a blast of electricity into the beam and joined it with Iron Idiot's blast, Mellon Head set Splinter's blasting power to maximum and sent all that he could into the beam, so did Captain Quarter, he went into his position and sent all of his power into the beam, where all the beams joined was acting strange, at the sight of it Celestia was about to flee but then a rope wrapped around her neck and two more wrapped around her back legs and kept her from leaving, then the people who were holding her still were reveled, it was the Kankers.

"Oh no you don't, if they want their victory they're going to get it!"said Lee as she struggled to keep a grip

"Ya, if they want it, they're going to get it."said Marie as she did the same thing

"Ya."chuckled May

"Finally, the only time I'm happy to see them."said Captain Quarter

"No matter the consequences do not let go!"shouted Straight A's

"You got it."said Marie

As they poured on the power a orb started to form, and Celestia started to panic.

"Stop, if you put in any more power we'll be turned to stone."she said in panic

"Small price to pay for victory."they all said at once in a B.A. tone

Then the orb started to shrink and flattened out and it then exploded into a beam of light that went straight up into the sky, the beam nearly blinded the people as they landed on the ground, and as it died down, the children reverted to their normal forms and they saw what was left from the blast, they saw Celestia frozen solid but the directed they're attention to the Ed's and Johnny statues that were still in a blasting pose

"The Ed's."said Jimmy

"And Johnny."said Nazz

"They sacrificed their lives for us."said Kevin

Everyone paused for a few seconds and then Rolf came out wearing his urban ranger suit.

"Everyone, join me in a salute to the Ed boys and Johnny the wood boy."said Rolf

They then made a Urban ranger salute to them, but then Ed's statue was vibrating, it's rocky out side started to shed and shown that Iron Idiot was still alive.

"Scan the other statues."said Ed

"They are still alive sir."said the suit

Ed then grabbed Ed and Edd by the necks and shook them until their there stone skin was completely off and their suits were still on, after them, Ed then head butted Johnny and caused his stone skin to shatter and his suit was still on.

"Are you guys ok."said Ed with nervousness as he removed his helmet

"A little stiff, but we'll be alright."said Eddy

"Uh everybody."said Edd with nervousness

They all looked at the citizens of Peach creek and saw they were all staring at them.

"What are we suppose to do now?"asked Johnny

"I don't know, I never been in crowds like this before."said Eddy

The crowd all charged them and the Ed's and Johnny screamed in panic, but instead of attacking them they picked them up and thrown them into the air and cheered their names.

"What is the meaning of this?"asked Edd

"Don't you know."said Jimmy as he tried to jump up to them

"You saved the world dudes."said Kevin

"Dude, that's the first time I heard you call us that other than that last time."said Eddy

Then another portal like the one at the beginning appeared again and then Applejack came running out of it.

"Sorry I'm late, I'm ready to take over the planet Celestia."she said with tiredness

She looked up and saw a gun pointed at her face and it was coming from the sleeve of Ed's armor

"It looks like your too late."said Eddy

Then security officers took both of her hooves and pulled them behind her back and put cuffs on them, they were all protecting a well dressed man that was the mayor.

"Son we'll take care of this."he said

"Excuse me Mr,Mayor, I'm afraid that we also belong behind bars, for Vigilantism."said Edd as he raised his arms and waiting for the cuffs

"Me too."said Johnny and doing the same thing

"Also me."said Ed

Ed then removed all of his armor and was soon in his underwear.

"I don't really do this often but I also belong behind bars."said Eddy

The Mayor stared at the Eds and Johnny and soon he chuckled a bit.

"Son don't you know what you did?"

"We saved the world but we also committed a crime, we became vigilantes."

"You successfully saved the world, you deserve to be a part of the war heroes that fought for our country, heck you deserve a monument, I'm going to tell the president."

"How's the president suppose to believe this?"

"We have one of them."said the mayor as he directed their attention to AppleJack.

Two months later everyone was joined in front of the white house and in front of it was a giant covered statue, the Eds and Johnny were with the president and they were all well dressed, Plank was also there but he had a tie drawn onto him

"As for the Eds and Johnny's bravery, I present them with this statue to honor them."said the president

Then the statue was reveled that it was the Eds and Johnny in they're superhero suits.

"And also, I present them with these medals of honor."

He gave each of them got a medal of honor and when Johnny received his, he wasn't happy.

"You forgot someone."said Johnny

The president then placed a medal of honor onto Plank too.

"Now will you boys be in New York for the burning?"asked the president

"What burning?"asked Eddy

After a couple of weeks they were in New York, the statue of liberty's torch flame was gone and helicopters were hooked up to a large tarp that was full of mlp stuff and everyone was putting their mlp stuff onto the tarp, Kevin was the last one up and he looked very sad as he pulled out the picture of fluttershy.

"Sorry, but you tricked me, you deserve this."he said as he put it on the pile

The helicopters then raised up and then dumped the stuff into the torch.

"Now when we burn this, it will be a symbol of our victory, and as it burns it will be a symbol of our new hatred of mlp, and when it snuffs out it shall be a symbol of our readiness for the next war."said Edd

"Ed will you do the honors."said the president as he handed Ed a torch

"You got it."said Ed

He then tossed the torch into the water and his armor flew onto him and he flew up to torch, when he got to the top, he replaced his hand with a flamethrower and the ignited everything inside the torch, it glowed bright throughout the night and it made everyone feel safe knowing that heros will be watching over them.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
